Firearms, for example, handguns, rifles and shotguns, are used by law enforcement personnel and citizens licensed to carry such weapons, as well as by hunters and persons who engage in recreational target shooting.
Loss of control of one's firearm is a danger for users. For all users, particularly hunters, dropping one's firearm presents a danger to oneself and one's companions due to unintended discharge. For carriers of handguns, particularly law enforcement personnel, loss of one's weapon to another person either by a quick grab or through a struggle presents a danger to oneself, associates and the public by the weapon's ending up in the control of said other person.